Transformation
by DotOnTheSpot
Summary: What happens when a young man finds himself part of a scientific experiment? He's no longer what he once was, but now a 'monster.' SK
1. What Happened?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Damn!

A/N: I will say now that this will be a Sesshomaru/Kagome fanfic. So if you don't like this pairing, don't read it.

Chapter 1: What Happened!

Groggily he opened his eyes. The first thought to come to mind was _'What happened?'_ His last moment of consciousness was a blur to him.

As his vision came into focus, he became aware of his surroundings, but there was no recognition in his foggy mind. _'Where am I?'_ It was a room of complete white with what looked like to be padding on the walls, somewhat similar to rooms of institutions of the mentally impaired. Fluorescent lights illuminated the room that was bare except for the bed which he was laying on.

Slowly, he brought his sluggish body to a sitting position to further analyze the situation. For a moment his body swayed from the exertion, but he was able to right himself. He blinked several times to rid the last bit of drowsiness out when he stilled. He suddenly realized that he did not have his glasses or contacts on, but yet he could see everything crystal clear. It was like he had better than 20/20 vision. He could also swear his hearing improved as well, because he was picking up thumping noises similar to heartbeats that were not his own. And his nose picked up the strong sterile scent in the circulated air.

The young man had a feeling something was not right, since he was wearing a white shirt and pants made of material one would find in hospital gowns. His gaze shifted around the room where he noticed a mirror. _'That was not there before.'_ Shaking the notion off, he rose from the bed and went to it.

As soon as he stood in front of it, all the blood drained from his face. Before him was not the same man he once was.

Instead of platinum blond hair, the color was a silver hue brilliance similar to the shining moonlight. The length of it was now down to his mid-thighs, when previously it was at his middle back. As he pushed the long mass behind his shoulder, he caught a glimpse of his ears that now ended in sharp angles like points instead of rounded edges. His honey brown eyes were now a golden yellow which rivaled the sun, and they were highlighted by red lining above each lid. There were two magenta stripes on each side of his cheeks, which matched the two on his wrists that he saw as he examined his face closely. The crescent-shaped moon burn mark that he had since he was a baby was now a dark shade of blue. These new changes were enhanced by his now pale skin which used to be a light tan.

His attention turned back to his hands which now sported razor-edged claws instead of dull nails. He was afraid to see what other alterations were made to his body while he was out cold. _'What kind of person would do this to someone? What was the purpose? Most of all, why? Why change my appearance? Why do this to me? Why? Why? WHY!'_

Soon his fear and confusion was replaced by anger and rage at the person or people responsible for this. He watched fascinated as red started to creep into his golden irises. It seemed to kick in some kind of instincts which were slowly overtaking him, where before he had no knowledge of his unfamiliar body. He liked this new feeling.

His ears twitched as he focused onto the noises which he definitely knew were heartbeats. He was able to decipher that the beats belonged to three people. Concentrating on the distinct sounds, he knew they were behind the mirror observing him.

Immediately shifting his gaze back on the mirror, he stared intently into it. With smug satisfaction, he keenly listened as the heartbeats sped up as he continued to stare. They raced even more as his red eyes darted over the mirror to where he knew each were standing beyond it.

He started to feel a tingling sensation flowing into his hands, and momentarily glanced to them. Captivated interest filled his red gaze when he saw his claws were glowing a bright green. Lifting one to eye level, he smelled a sweet but acrid scent coming from his hand. _'I wonder if it is some sort of acid or poison.'_ Placing his green claws on the mirror, he watched as it started to eat away at the reflective glass.

He could hear the voices of the three men as they shouted orders to release the knockout gas. A faint hissing noise brought his attention back within his room. The light orange gas began to seep out of a vent near the bed. With speed he did not know he possessed, he crossed the room to it. Raising his hand, he sprayed the green poison onto it which prevented any more gas from coming out.

A hidden door opened from the opposite side of the room where men with what looked like guns filtered into the room. Some took aim at him, but with his new-found speed, he quickly disposed of five men with apparently overwhelmingly new strength. More men entered the room and were rid of in the same fashion.

Tired of being confined to the room, he swiftly exited and entered a giant lab filled with various machines and medical equipment. In his enraged state, he quickly began to destroy the lab. Nothing was safe from his destructive claws. He heard more men coming for him, so he picked up a large, heavy table and threw it at them when they tried to surround him.

As he prepared to take on the rest and attempt to escape this hellhole, he suddenly felt some pricking in the back of his legs. Swerving his vision down, he saw several darts embedded in his body. He turned his blurring sight behind him, and saw a man in a lab coat with a dart gun. His body became heavier and collapsed on the floor.

The transformed man attempted to follow the 'doctor' as he came closer, but his mind was getting more clouded by the second. As the 'doctor' got near enough, he had to have an answer.

"Why?" He whispered, losing the fight to stay awake.

His answer was ringing laughter.

I originally posted this on A Single Spark, but since it's down, I decided to put it on Fanfiction. Hopefully, some of you will like this story, because I like what I have planned for it. So, let me know what you think.

Also, I will eventually explain how he got the burn mark (I just love his moon, so I came up with a reason to have it), and how he gets the stripes from the experiment. The next chapter will explain how he got there and why. Remember this will be a Sess/Kag fic, so Kagome will mostly likely show up in the third or fourth chapter.

I hope you liked the beginning. Remember, the fight scene was not supposed to be descriptive, because it is sort of in Sesshomaru's point of view. He's still somewhat dazed and angered from what happened to him, and he's not used to his new body. Instead of paying attention, he let his new instincts guide him, so all he knows from his attempted escape is that he was able to beat up a lot of guys easily and quickly. He will sit down and go over every change thoroughly when he gets the chance.

DOTS

Please rate and review!


	2. What Did Happen

Oh yeah, I don't own Inuyasha. I guess dreams really don't come true. 'Sigh.'

A/N: I would like to thank all who reviewed my first chapter: highpockets, scorpion's lady, tearsofacresant, JoWashington, LynGreenTea, FieryInferno, Blue Rhapsody3, puffishigh789, pure-sweet, and venuserenade.

On with the story...

Chapter 2: What Did Happen

(One month earlier)

Sesshomaru stepped out of the hotel on a clear night in some worn out clothes for a short jog. He needed to relieve some stress, because his day was not a productive one. His whole day was spent missing the person he was seeking. Each time he thought he made it, the person had somehow all ready left. Luckily, he was able to get a hand on an itinerary for the next two days of this person's busy life. Sighing, 'Maybe tomorrow I'll have better luck.' With that last thought, he went for his jog.

At the local park, he made quick work of the well-worn trail, and briefly rested on a bench. As he sat there, more thoughts filtered through his mind. 'Did I make the right choice in leaving home and coming here? Will this person even be happy to see me? Does this person even want to see me?' A few more similar questions came to mind, until a noise broke him out of his reverie.

Carefully listening for the noise again, he slowly went to where the sounds were coming from. What he saw there startled and horrified him. There were four teenage boys writhing on the ground and gagging on their own blood. Within seconds of arriving to the disturbing scene, the boys were dead.

He stood there shocked and unsure what to do next. He could smell a bitter scent in the air, and wondered if that had to do with the boys' death. Uncertain and afraid it could affect him, Sesshomaru started to back away from the gruesome sight.

&&&&

(Ten minutes earlier)

Three men sat in a black-colored van scanning the area of the park for potential specimens. They were sent by their boss to find young adults that society did not care for (drug addicts, petty thieves, etc.) or ones who were runaways. With no one to care if these people went missing, they became the perfect test subjects.

Coming across the monitor in the van were four teenage boys. They had alcoholic beverages in their hands, as well as some drug paraphernalia. They were also dressed in torn pants and shirts.

"I do believe they fall under the category of potential specimens." One man happily told to the others. They nodded in agreement.

"Maybe we should try the poisons on them." Another commented.

"No one has survived the poisons yet. Are you sure we should continue testing it on individuals?" The third man wondered.

"Guys, you know how the doctor is. He's a determined man with his projects. We need to find someone who can survive it, so the doctor can reach the top level in his experiments. And you know what that means?" They eagerly agreed when they each thought of the benefits. "Very well, send the poisons."

A small pebble-sized ball landed by the four boys and released the noxious gas in the air surrounding them. The men waited in anticipation and hope that one of the four would survive the poisons. The hope was dashed away however, when the boys began to convulse and gag on their blood. Disappointment filled the van when they all collapsed to the ground (oddly there was no remorse for the boys' lost lives).

One man maintained watch over the monitor. He picked up a shadow in the corner of the screen, and soon discovered it was a young man. He moved the camera on the van to follow him as he stepped back onto the lighted path. The blond man was wearing faded sweats and a faded long-sleeved shirt with old running shoes. 'I bet he picked those up at a local shelter.' Even though the young man was back on the path, he was too shocked to move from what he had just seen.

Realization dawned on the covert man that the blond one was not affected by the gas. "Guys! Guys, look! This guy isn't dying from the poisons." The other two returned their eyes to the monitor and saw the same thing.

"Wait! Let's not start jumping for joy yet, since we know the poisons dissipate after three minutes. Distribute another vial just to be sure." The man running their little unit ordered.

After the vial was set loose, they observed the screen with keen eyes.

&&&&

Sesshomaru was brought out of his stupor by a faint hissing noise. He looked to the ground as a little ball released the same bitter scent he smelled moments ago into the atmosphere. He became aware too late that this same smell killed those boys, and it could kill him too. Coughing a few times, he decided to run for it before he became another victim.

Not long into his dash away from the dead bodies, a black van suddenly appeared right in front of him, and two men barged from it. Weakened all ready from the gas, he could do no more than a little struggle as the men grabbed a hold of him. He saw one of them had a needle, and before he could protest the needle was jabbed into his thigh. Feeling the effects of the injection immediately, Sesshomaru fell into the arms of his captors. His last coherent thought before complete unconsciousness was 'What's going to happen to me?'

&&&&

The two men dragged the young blond male back to the van. As soon as he was secured, they began the journey back to the facility. Excitement filled each man with the accomplishment they attained for their boss.

"I can't believe we found someone. I think we'll be getting a nice bonus in our next paychecks." One of them beamed.

"Oh, yes. I can all ready see what I'll be doing with my bonus." The driver said with a dreamy expression on his face.

The leader of the unit pondered something else, "I wonder what the Doc is going to do with him. All we know is that he's going to be creating the next level, but what is exactly the next level? We've seen the others, so what more can he do?" They sat quietly as they traveled, each immersed with their own ideas. He spoke again, breaking the silence, "Well, I guess it doesn't really matter. We're only paid to bring them in, and that's all I'm going to worry about for now." He stood up and headed over to the console with the surveillance equipment. "I better call the Doc up and tell him the good news."

For several minutes, he talked in hushed tones informing the doctor of their success. When he was done, he told the others how the doctor was pleased, and that they would definitely be receiving a nice reward for a job well done.

They continued on their way to the private airport that the Boss owned. The trip there consisted of ensuring that their 'patient' was sedated and making sure they were not followed. When they arrived to the designated helicopter used for bringing test subjects, they hurriedly brought the blond male aboard and fastened him in. Soon they were up in the air and heading to their destination.

The Island.

&&&&

The helicopter touched down on the landing pad with ease. Three of the four occupants were glad they returned not empty-handed, while the other was oblivious to his surroundings. They exited the copter, and brought the 'patient' to the medical lab. As soon as they entered, the unconscious male was wheeled away.

A middle-aged man they recognized as the head doctor came over to them. "I want to congratulate you gentlemen on an excellent job done. Not only did you bring someone who survived the poisons, but you brought someone who is young, male, and looks healthy and strong. He is a perfect candidate for the top level of what I want to create." The last sentence was said to himself, but the three men heard it.

The leader of the unit had to know. "What will you do to him, and what exactly is the top level?" He saw the glare the doctor gave him, so he quickly added, "If I may ask. You don't need to tell us anything, Doc."

"That's correct, I don't. But since you have brought a fine specimen, I will impart to you only a tidbit of what I shall do." Three pairs of ears anxiously listened. "Before I perform the experiment, I must make certain he is healthy in order to endure it. I do not doubt you gentlemen brought me a weak individual; I just do not want any failures. For the experiment itself, you should know what it consists of, since I had you searching for someone to survive it."

"The poisons." They murmured together.

With a smirk, "Exactly, I knew you weren't idiots. That is all I will tell for now, because if the young man does not live during the process, I do not want anyone to know what I'm trying to accomplish. Understood?" Three heads nodded. "Good. Now get of here, so I can begin. Don't forget to pick up your paychecks." They turned around to leave, but were stopped again. "Gentlemen, if he does become what I want or even more, there will be another bonus for each of you. Good night to you all." The doctor left behind three dumbfounded men.

&&&&

For his experiment to continue without any hassle, the doctor placed the blond male in a sleep-induced coma. After a week of specific and extensive testing, he declared the young man healthy and fit for his scientific venture.

During the next three weeks, the doctor introduced treatments slowly and gradually into the male's body. With what he wanted to achieve, he needed to put the doses in precise intervals and let it work its course for an allotted time before the next dose was administered.

When the treatment was over, he placed the young man in a quarantined room and ordered three of his associate doctors to observe him while he conducted his other duties at the facility. He figured the male would be out for at least a week, so he had nothing to worry about since the others would let him know of any problems.

What he didn't count on was the young man waking up earlier than anticipated and causing havoc in his lab.

By the time he arrived on the scene, he took matters into own hands. He grabbed a dart gun and prepared to fire, but took a moment to watch his test subject. Awe and enthusiasm filled his being that his little project was better than expected.

Shaking out of his daze, he shot the non-lethal weapon several times. After the male collapsed, he approached his perfect specimen who was watching him with weary eyes. When he got close enough, he heard a whisper of 'why.'

The doctor could not help himself but laugh. The young man had no idea what was in-store for him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Well, I hope you liked that. I purposely didn't reveal the doctor's or the boss' name just yet. You'll get the doctor's name next chapter. Also, Sesshomaru will wake up, and he'll find himself in a certain predicament, as well as some answers. Oh yeah, I'm not going to reveal just yet who he was looking for. You can guess, but doesn't mean I'm going to tell. Tee-hee. It may seem odd that he referred to the person in his own mind as 'this person.' I did that purposely, because he's not sure if this person would accept him, so he doesn't want to get attached by giving a name or a specific he or she. And there's more to Sesshomaru than his good looks. Hopefully you'll stick around to find out.

JoWashington: Kagome will either show up next chapter or the following one. No, she will not be rescuing him, like Jane did Tarzan in that WB show. She's all ready there on the Island, and that's all I'm going to say for now. And about A Single Spark, I didn't even know it went down until I read it from a different author on this site. I heard it should be back up in 2006 (which sucks!). Well, that's life for you.

DOTS

Please rate and review!


	3. Some Explaining

Disclaimer: I could wish, but I don't own Inuyasha.

A/N: Sorry about the wait, but if you read the AN in 'Entrap,' you would have read that I had some health issues I've been dealing with. I would have had this up at least a week ago, if I wasn't swamped in school work and didn't have a chance to edit this. Thanks for reviews, they were much appreciated.

Couple of points for the story: Someone wrote that Sess was Ooc, and I would like to point out that this is not the Feudal Era where he was exposed to constant battles, so he's not used to seeing dying/dead bodies. Also, Inuyasha will not be on the Island. He will be in the story, but not there. Some might be there, but I'm not mentioning who. Um, I think that's it for now.

&&$$&&$$&&

Chapter 3: Some Explaining

Again fogginess plagued Sesshomaru's mind with his body feeling weak and heavy. He heard voices around him, but he could not decipher who they were or where they were standing in the room. He wanted to demand them for an explanation on what they did to him and why, but he refrained.

As the voices became clearer, he realized there were two people, and they were talking about him and other things. At first, he didn't know what the other things were, but as they continued speaking it became apparent that they were conversing about others like him. It seemed their discussion was heading in the direction of revealing at least a little bit of what they had planned.

Sesshomaru remembered his father telling him if he had an opportunity to get information without the opponent knowing it, take the chance to learn as much as possible (or something like that, since his brain was still a little fuzzy at the moment on his father's teachings). If he could make them believe he was still unconscious, they could possibly reveal some secrets that would be useful to him.

Clearing the last bits of haze from his head, Sesshomaru focused on their conversation.

&$&$&

"Even though he and the girl are the only ones with their abilities, I think it will be enough with the others we all ready have to begin the next phase, Doc."

"Hmm, I must agree with you. The Boss is tired of waiting for us. He wants this project moving, so he could make the next maneuver of his plan. If we don't start this now..." he paused for a moment, "well, let's just say we better start now."

"I'm just as anxious as the Boss is to get this underway. We haven't been working this hard for the past several months for it all to go down the drain."

His companion nodded in agreement. "Indeed, I have worked non-stop with my experiments to achieve a miniscule of what the Boss wanted. Not all have been successes, but he has told me that as long as the young man over here and the young woman are what we say they are, it will be enough."

"And I have been teaching the others the basics of combat to prepare them. They still need plenty of training, but it will become more intense once this guy joins them."

"Hmm, hopefully he has had some sort of training to make things quicker and smoother. His outward appearance and instincts may seem perfect, but if he does not know or learn how to control what I have bestowed upon him, he is useless to the Boss."

"And we wouldn't want to upset the Boss with a useless being. We know how he treats those that are useless to him." Shudders ran through him. "Anyway, once he wakes up, we can put this show on the road. I'm itching to do some fighting against a certain ruler."

"Ah yes, Sugimi Takahashi, the 'renowned' ruler of the Western Lands."

"Yeah, that's the jackass all right."

"Such a high opinion." Amusement laced his deep voice. "What has he done to warrant such regards?"

"Let's just say he didn't like my style of military combat."

"Oh, what style is that?" He was curious since he never said anything before about himself.

"If they're willing to fight, they're willing to die. I had never held any hostages or prisoners of battle (there never was a declared war); because they were all killed if they were with the enemy. He didn't appreciate that very much, so he dismissed me from the service and kicked me out his lands." His shoulders tensed upon mentioning his dismissal.

"I can agree with him somewhat, since I'm a doctor I try to save as many lives as I can."

"Well then, Mr. High and Mighty, what's your grudge with the Western Ruler?"

He looked away from him before answering. "He refused my requests of government aide to support my experiments. Because of that, I had to accept money from wherever I could get it legal or not." He said no more for a couple of minutes.

His coworker couldn't believe that was the whole story, and he was getting fed up with the waiting. "Come on Doc, that can't be the only reason." Seeing the scowl on the doctor's face, he was right. "I knew there was more. So, what is it?"

"What you see now of my work was not how it looked in the beginning. The first test subjects were not anything like what I have created now. They had either died easily, suffered severe deformities, or had lost their minds." He paused as he saw the wide-eyed expression from the other. "But that didn't stop me from continuing on to create the ultimate warrior, so there were more like those first ones. Eventually I was able to figure out where I was going wrong, but I couldn't implement it. The Western Ruler had gotten word of my experiments and had my labs raided. I was able to get away, but he confiscated my written work and what I had done so far. The 'great' Takahashi then declared that I was a wanted man for my 'heinous acts' and was forbidden to enter his lands unless I was to give myself up or under arrest."

The ex-Western soldier had to chuckle. "You know you're a hypocrite, Doc. You are just like me when it comes to taking lives, except we do it in different circumstances."

"We are nothing alike. Those lives were only lost in order to improve others, while you take them without regard."

A smile lingered on his face. "No wonder the Boss hired us to take down Takahashi."

"Yes," a small grin forming on his face, "we will bring down the Western Ruler once and for all."

Laughter erupted from both men until a growl from the supposed unconscious man drew both of their attention.

&$&$&

Sesshomaru couldn't suppress the growl from escaping his throat when the last sentence was said between them. He had listened to the conversation and was intrigued about the girl they were talking about. 'So, there is someone else who has abilities different from the others.' They didn't explain more on her, but they did reveal to him that they were being employed by someone. 'I knew there was someone running this whole thing.'

When the two brought up the Western Lands ruler, he was more than surprised. 'My father! What do they have against my father? Does everything that has happened to me have something to do with my father?' The questions going through his mind were endless.

As the two explained themselves to each other, Sesshomaru knew he had heard of them before. The military one's story brought up a faint recollection, but he couldn't distinctively remember the person. The doctor though was a different matter. He could recall his father telling him about it, and the photos and video from the raid. He had never been more disgusted and appalled in his young life. Sesshomaru had wondered what happened to the doctor and now he knew. 'I'm now one of his sick experiments.'

When they spoke about his father again and what they were going to do, the growl naturally came out from his throat. He had not meant to do that, but he did and it revealed he was awake.

He could see their forms approaching and raised his chin defiantly. He would not back down from these two sick individuals.

&$&$&

Once they were in front of him, the transformed man was able to get a better look at them. One was shorter than the other, and he had long black hair pulled back in a braid and dark blue eyes. Even though he was short, he had a lean body that spoke of hard training. The taller one had short dark brown hair with brown eyes. His shoulders were broad that matched his wide and muscular body. It was easy to discern which one was the doctor, since the taller man was wearing a white lab coat.

The two men stood before the young man with smirks on their faces. Sesshomaru could not figure out what was so amusing, but he would show them he was not one to mess with. As he attempted to stand to confront them, he realized his legs would not respond. When he tried to move his arms, they reacted the same as his legs. Darting his eyes around, he saw cement walls and thick chains holding his arms up to the ceiling and legs to the floor. His frustration and anger were soon coming to the surface for being caged in a cell, but he stopped himself. Sesshomaru knew it would not help if he let his emotions get in the way, so he put on a blank face to get answers to his questions.

"Why can I not move?" At the moment, he figured he should be aware of what was going on with his body.

"I paralyzed your body from the shoulders down with a sedative that immobilizes your movements, but you can feel pain. After that little fiasco when you woke up, I was better prepared." Seeing the glare he was getting, he added a little tidbit. "And you will be punished for what you did to my lab." His partner almost clapped his hands in glee.

"Who are you?" He wanted to know the identities of these corrupted men and to get his mind away from what he said about retribution for the destruction he did to the lab.

They each chuckled at the chained individual before the shorter one answered. "I'm Major Bankotsu Nara." Giving a mock salute, he turned to his companion, "I'll let the Doc introduce himself."

Following the major's lead, he gave a mock bow and responded. "And I am Doctor Suikotsu Yamatta. Please to make your acquaintance." Sniggering with his colleague, he decided to inquire with his own question. "And young man, your name would be?"

Growling at their insolence, he strained to keep his composure, but stopped all thoughts when he realized what he was asked. 'They don't know who I am?' Sesshomaru glanced at their faces and saw expectation written on them. 'They really don't know who I am. I never thought I would be thanking my father for sheltering me all my life.' He knew his father did this for his protection since he was the heir (and other reasons), and now he was going to use this to his advantage. 'I can let them think I'm a nobody, and gather the information I need, escape from here, and tell my father to prepare for war.'

"My name is simply Maru." He hated the nickname, but it was the only thing he could think of on short notice, since the first part of his name would have most likely given him away.

"Ah, Maru, such a simple name for a not so simple person anymore." Doctor Yamatta acknowledged and praised his specimen in a subtle way. After all, he had to congratulate himself on a job well-done. "Do you even realize how special and important you are?"

"I am sure you will enlighten me." Sarcasm was dripping from every word.

Shrugging off the tone, he went on. "You, Maru, are the cornerstone in our fight against the Western Lands."

"And why should I fight for you? I have no grudge with the West."

"How can you not have a grudge? Ever since Takahashi began his rule, he has been throwing his superiority around causing the other Lands to suffer." Bankotsu argued with his own opinion.

Lifting an eyebrow, Sesshomaru wondered on the man's reasoning. "It is not the fault of Lord Takahashi if the other Lords do not have the intelligence to run their lands properly and efficiently. Surely, you have a better reason to convince me?" He certainly wasn't going to fight his own Land, but he needed them to think that he would.

"Enough!" Suikotsu intervened before the major got into a childish argument, because it seemed it was heading in that direction with the way he was grumbling under his breath. Since the doctor didn't want to hear any of it, he decided to play his trump card to persuade the young man. "You have no choice. I know you will fight for our Boss."

Narrowing his golden orbs, "Really?"

"Oh, yes you will. For you see, I am the only one who can reverse your transformation, and if you ever want to return to your previous self, you will serve the Boss and battle against the West." Dr. Yamatta finished smugly.

Snarling and wishing his limbs would move, Sesshomaru wanted to shred the so-called doctor and wipe the smug look off his face. With him being the only known person who could undo his change, he had to comply for now until he was able to gather the necessary data to reverse the process done to him.

Speaking in a clipped tone, he did not want them to see the defeat he felt inside. "It seems I have no choice."

"You made the right one." Bankotsu said while slapping him on the shoulder, but had to snatch his hand quickly when the transformed man snapped at him. He let him have that and gave him a self-satisfied smirk, because soon he was going to be dealing out the punishment.

Suikotsu called the Major to accompany him out of the cell for a brief minute. He had noticed a slight motion in one of the young man's limbs and wanted to equip Bankotsu with another syringe. The doctor knew Maru was all ready building a resistance to the sedative because of the poisons flowing through his veins, and had to monitor the doses before it became ineffective.

After he was handed the syringe and proper instructions, Bankotsu had to know one thing prior to going back in the room. "Hey Doc, can you really put him back the way he was?"

"I know I can reverse what I've done to the others. With him," halting to look at Maru from a security screen of the cell before continuing, "well, what he doesn't know won't hurt us. As long as he's willing, the Boss will be an extremely pleased man, and we can get our revenge on the Western Lord." He didn't even want to fathom what would happen if the young male knew his transformation was irreversible, because of the poisons coursing in his body.

Mentally shaking away the thought, he patted the Major on the back and sent him on his way. For now, he wanted justice for his precious lab.

&$&$&

Sighing, Sesshomaru relaxed in the soothing shower. His tense muscles became loose and the blood was easily rinsed away with the warm water. Watching the swirling liquid go down the drain, he recalled upon his punishment.

The hot-headed major had settled upon using a whip to beat his prone figure for his 'misdeeds'. After ten lashings, the major's smile faded as he realized his skin rapidly healed and left no marks behind except for the blood that had escaped. Unfortunately, the sick grin returned when he concluded he would just have to give a longer thrashing to make a lasting impression on his person. For an hour, he was whipped repeatedly until there was enough blood to satisfy the major.

With his body still feeling the effects of the drug, he was dragged by two guards to a small suite that was to be his room. When he was able to move, he searched the rooms and found it to be suitable if he had to say so. His 'living room' had a black loveseat, a small cherry wood desk with a chair, and a television on a stand that only played two channels (one was for broadcasting info, directives, and reasons for destroying the West in the compound, while the other played movies for little entertainment). The bedroom had a double-sized bed covered in beige sheets and a brown comforter with a four-drawer cherry wood dresser. The bathroom had a shower stall, toilet, sink, and vanity mirror all in shades of grey.

Being the heir to the Western Lands, Sesshomaru had better accommodations, but it was more comfortable than the room he had first awaken in. He had thought when they mentioned the others that he would be with them in some kind of barracks. 'Well, I have some privacy.' He knew he did not have total solitude, because he was positive there were some security cameras spying on him, but at least he was away from the others. He did not feel like being around other people right now, since he was still trying to get used to his new body and the fact he did not look like a human anymore.

Glancing down from the spraying of the shower head, he examined the rest of his body. He noticed he now had defined muscles on his chest, abs, arms, and legs where before he had only slight definition on his lean figure. Also, more magenta stripes decorated his frame. Two stripes were on each hip that wrapped around each thigh to stop at his knee. Two more started high on his ankle that curved over the top of his foot to end at the big toe. On his toes, the nails were now claw-like similar to his hands but shorter.

Turning the shower off and grabbing a towel to dry himself off, Sesshomaru let his mind go blank. He was so tired and a bit stressed that he wanted to forget just for the night that he was not some freak of nature and still the secluded prince of the West. 'I wish that could be true.'

Tossing the used towel on the floor, he pulled on a pair of boxer briefs and went into the dark bedroom. He crawled under the covers and tried to find a comfortable spot to lie on for the time being. He only had six hours of sleep to get before he had to wake up and begin his training. Closing his eyes, he thought, 'Maybe when I wake up, this nightmare will be over.'

'If only...'

&&$$&&$$&&$$&&$$&&

A/N: How was that? I was questioning myself if it was confusing or not, but I'm not sure. So, was it? I swear it will get clearer as the story progresses.

I know someone guessed the doctor was going to be Naraku, but I didn't want him since it was obvious and overdone (And NO he's not the Boss. I doubt he's even going to be in this story). I decided on having Suikotsu as the doctor, because of his split personality. One side of him wants to help people, but the other will do anything for it, including experimenting and killing others. And Bankotsu just seemed like the perfect military guy to me.

Okay people, I like to get across that this is AU. With that said, I will be making the Western Lands and the others on a larger scale. As in, the Western Lands of Asia, EL of Asia, and so forth. I figured if it was just of Japan, then the Boss wouldn't be trying to make an army of genetically engineered warriors for some small piece of land and defeat a ruler of a small country (there is absolutely nothing wrong with Japan). I figured for him to do this, he would want to defeat someone of higher status (and also other reasons). Remember, this is only for the story's purpose.

Next chapter, we will see some of Sess' training, and meet the others and Kagome.

Sorry for the long AN. And can someone recommend a website where I can find Japanese names and meanings? Thanks.

Please read and review!

DOTS


End file.
